Honeymoon Night
by Kbeauty120
Summary: Naruto knows how bad he wants it. How bad Sasuke needs it, and how bad they both love each other. Short one-shot describing their first time together, as a married couple. Warning; GRAPHIC- and i Suck at summaries! No like no read! BoyxBoy (Yaoi) relations! if this bothers you, then DO NOT READ! you have been warned! For those that love it as much as i do, Please review!
Breathing.

It's a lot of heavy breathing, panting and a feeling of unsatisfied urges deep within you.

It makes you quake and shiver as the feelings get hotter and more rushed. All you want is for him to make you his.

All your life you've been the strong one; you've been the dependable, independent, responsible, and quite honestly, the dominant one. All your life you've made the decisions. You've called the shots. But now, lying there half naked, with him stuffing his cock deep into your mouth, pulling your hair, and telling you to suck harder, you realize that this is all you've ever wanted.

To be dominated, to be controlled by someone who loves you so wholeheartedly, and fully, that he desperately wants to make you his. But even with all this heat and friction, there is so much more I want him to do to me.

I want him to pull me up and hang me over the bed and stuff himself into my mouth, his balls slapping against my face nice, and loud. I want him to suck hard on my aching cock while I suck and lick at him.

I need to feel his warm tongue graze my shaft and flick at my balls and make me moan out his name.

For him to then flip me over and while he kisses and slaps my ass, I continue to stroke him and call myself his whore, making him pick me up and sit me on the floor for him to stuff that amazing cock down my throat again. He knows how much I love his cock. How much i crave, and need it.

I want him to then grab that cock and slap my face with it, starting at my mouth, making me kiss it, and then trail it up to my eyes and drag it across them, smearing his cum all over me. I want him to then drag that thick, huge cock all over my face, making me beg for him to just slap me with it.

Once he finally slaps my face with his hot cock, he'll proceed with rubbing his ball-sac all over my face, dipping them in and out of my mouth, letting me momentarily suck and lick at it, before continuing on and dragging it all over.

Though I want more of this, He can't take all this foreplay, and roughly throws me to the bed and starts to fuck me good and hard. His thick, hot cock is thrusting deep within me, rubbing against my sweet spot in such a way that I almost cum too quickly, but he grabs my throat with his hand and stares me down, telling me "no," which only furthers my excitement because I love when he takes such forcible control over my body and what I am allowed to do with it.

Even though he's in charge right now, I still can't help but hope he does what I need him to do next.

Now he's switching positions and I'm riding him and it feels so damn good; his cock in the perfect position, going in and out of me, while he keeps a hand on my throat calling me dirty names that only make me fuck him faster and faster.

Then we switch again, this time reverse-cowboy and it only made it that much hotter; he grabs my arms and folds them behind me with one hand and pulls my spiky blond hair with the other, pushing me into the bed while he gets up for a better angle, all the while I'm thrusting into his awaiting, throbbing cock.

And just when I think I cannot hold out any longer, he brings out a vibrator and rubs it against my leaking cock, only to then insert it into my arse, fucking me with it as he matches his deep thrusts into me.

This not only makes me throw my eyes to the back of my head, but I loose all sense of my body, my entire body feeling so good that I can no longer control myself, or my screams of pure ecstasy while I start to trust back onto him faster and harder. I do this so ferociously that make the whole bed move and shake.

I'm screaming out his name, telling him I'm his whore, his slut and that he can do whatever he wants to me, that I can feel that he too, is almost at his peak, and then with me and the vibrator thrusting and rubbing, and all this amazing friction, I scream out that I love him, and we both, at the same time, cum.

I feel his hot cum enter me and fill me up, and as we both thrust out a few more times, we collapse on the bed, spent, but feeling so pleasured and satisfied, that I just lie there, cradled in his strong arms, with his cock still inside me, until slowly, he pulls out.

He flips me over to watch as his cum ooze out of my arse, and then trails down my whole body, kissing and nipping at my tanned skin.

He then smiles, seemingly satisfied at his work. He pulls me back to him, and tells me he finally marked me as his, and his alone, I belonged to him. He tells me how much he loves me. Those words sent shivers all over my body, and I knew I would pounce him again for round 2 in just a few minutes.


End file.
